The present invention relates to an illuminating device for vehicles.
One of such illuminating devices is disclosed for example in the German document DE-A1 41 29 955. This illuminating device has a light generating unit and a plurality of light distributing units connected with the light generating unit through light conductive elements. Each light distributing unit has several light distributing subunits each provided with a lens element associated with a light conductive element and utilized for projection and distribution of the light exiting the associated light element. The light exiting the light distributing unit illuminates in the traffic situation an area in front of the vehicle, wherein the distribution of the light is determined by the arrangement of the lens element and the light distributing element as well as the construction of the lens element. The light distributing elements and the lens elements are arranged at a definite position and not movable so that the distribution of light exiting the light distributing units cannot be changed. The distribution of the light is selected so that the traffic situation is well illuminated for the straight drive of the vehicle. This however means that during driving of the vehicle over the curve, the illumination of the traffic situation is optimal since the illumination of the traveling direction is not sufficient and a blinding of the oppositely driving vehicle driver is possible. Also, during turning the traffic space in which the vehicle moves is not sufficiently illuminated, so that eventually available obstacle can not be recognized by a vehicle driver.